cloudless sky
by ninjacatchester
Summary: iroh is as strong as iron. / 20 facts about iroh. / all lowercase / part 6 of 20 facts series. / parts posted: azula, zuko, ursa, mai, ty lee, iroh
1. cloudless sky

cloudless sky

_azula is laid bare like the cloudless sky she was born under / 20 facts about azula / all lowercase / part 1 of 20 facts series_

.:.

i. azula always lies.

_(a) azula has forgotten how to tell the truth._

ii. azula is a prodigy because she can't stand imperfections.

_(b) azula is a prodigy because she was never told that there's beauty in imperfection._

iii. azula will work till that one hair isn't out of place.

_(c) azula has forgotten that sometimes there isn't shame in giving in to something bigger than you._

iv. azula always hated her mother.

_(d) azula would have loved her mother if her mother loved her._

v. azula hates weakness.

_(e) azula hates weakness because she is full of it._

vi. azula is fluent in many languages.

_(f) but lies are her native tongue._

vii. azula isn't scared of anything.

_(g) azula is scared of almost everything_

viii. azula likes lightning because it is pure energy and energy is power.

_(h) azula likes lightning because she is scared of it and if she is, then others will be too._

ix. azula will never fail.

_(i) azula will fail because she is scared of failure. _

x. azula never backs down.

_(j) azula doesn't back down because she hasn't lost a fight yet._

xi. azula hates zuko because he is weak.

_(k) azula hates zuko because she is everything he wants to be and yet he has everything she ever wanted._

xii. azula has never wanted her mother's love.

_(l) azula has always wanted her mother's love, she has desired it and craved it. she works so hard and yet she is never worthy._

xiii. azula has ozai's love and that's enough.

_(m) azula has ozai's approval but that will never be even close to enough._

xiv. azula does not believe in fate.

_(n) azula refuses to believe in fate because she was once told that she would fail in the end._

xv. azula hates tea because it is domestic and feminine.

_(o) azula hates tea because it reminds her of yet another person who favours zuko over her._

xvi. azula doesn't trust people because she doesn't need them.

_(p) azula doesn't trust people because she has been betrayed too many times to count._

xvii. azula hasn't cried since she was four.

_(q) azula cries herself to sleep nightly._

xviii. azula is beautiful and she knows it.

_(r) azula is beautiful, but she wishes she could hear her mother tell her that just once._

xix. azula will win because she is powerful.

_(s) azula will lose because she lacks conviction._

xx. azula doesn't need anybody's love.

_(t) azula will lose her sanity because nobody loves her enough to keep it around._

* * *

**This is purely speculation.  
**

**I'm making a series of 20 facts on various characters from the Fire Nation characters, so if you liked this one, stay tuned for more!**_  
_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**Please review!**


	2. midwinter

**Title: **midwinter

**Summary: **_they say firebenders born in midwinter are always the strongest. / twenty facts about zuko / all lowercase / part 2 of 20 facts series / part 1: azula_

__**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.**

**Note: This is the second in this series. I'm not sure how many there will be but I can tell you that it will only be about people from the fire nation. If you have any ideas or requests for characters, feel free to suggest them in reviews!**

.:.

**1)** zuko is weak.

_I. zuko's love is stronger than azula's hatred._

**2) **zuko will never be worthy of ozai's love.

_II. zuko has always been worthy of ozai's love. ozai simply is not worthy to love zuko._

**3)** zuko is the family disappointment.

_III. even azulon sees something in the boy, something dangerously powerful, and that is why he wants zuko dead._

**4) **banishment was the worst thing that ever happened to zuko.

_IV. banishment saved zuko's life, heart and soul._

**5)** zuko's scar is a mark of dishonour.

_V. zuko's scar proves his worth._

**6) **ursa and iroh were stupid to believe in him.

_VI. ursa and iroh were the only ones smart enough to see his potential._

**7)** zuko will never live up to ozai's expectations.

_VII. zuko will surpass ozai's wildest dreams._

**8)** zuko has nothing azula wants.

_VIII. zuko has everything azula wants._

**9)** ozai will never restore zuko's honour.

_IX. zuko will restore his own honour._

**10) **zuko will side with ozai and remain loyal to his nation because he has nowhere else to turn.

_X. zuko will side with the avatar because it is better for his nation and the world._

**11)** zuko will settle for mai because he'll never get anyone better.

_XI. zuko will marry mai because he loves her and she loves him and that is reason enough._

**12) **zuko will never have true friends who aren't using him for power.

_XII. zuko will have true friends who care about him more than their own lives._

**13)** zuko will never command the same respect as his father.

_XIII. zuko will command more respect because he loves his people._

**14)** zuko can't lie to save his life.

_XIV. truth will save zuko's life._

**15)** zuko will search for the avatar his entire life and he will fail in the end.

_XV. zuko will not capture the avatar. he will befriend him._

**16) **zuko is filled with anger and hurt.

_XVI. zuko may have anger and hurt, but he also has love and joy._

**17)** zuko will never be accepted by anyone but his mother.

_XVII. zuko will be accepted by his nation more readily than they accepted his sister._

**18) **zuko will never see his mother again.

_XVIII. zuko will find his mother because of the persistence he learned on his search for the avatar._

**19)** zuko will only have enemies from the other three nations.

_XIX. zuko will have friends and allies in all four of them._

**20) **zuko is a midwinter baby and they say firebending babies born in the winter are the strongest. they're wrong.

_XX. when they say that firebending babies born in winter are they strongest, they don't mean their bending. they mean their hearts._


	3. lupine

lupine

_she is a lupine, beautiful and poisonous / twenty facts about ursa / all lowercase / part 3 of 20 facts series / parts posted: azula, zuko, ursa_

.:.

a) ursa is a pretty face with an empty head.

_1. ursa is smarter than they give her credit for._

b) ursa is weak and has no way to defend herself.

_2. ursa is strong because she has love and brains._

c) her tea serving abilities will never get her anywhere.

_3. her tea serving abilities will save her son._

d) ursa will never be anything more than a princess, her husband never more than a prince.

_4. ursa will be a mother, a saviour and an assassin._

e) her heritage is shameful.

_5. her grandfather was a great man._

f) ursa's marriage was arranged and is purely political.

_6. ursa loved her husband before he changed._

g) ursa is nothing more than an ornament on her husband's arm and a vessel for bearing children.

_7. ursa is was born a politician and is probably the reason ozai was never assassinated._

h) ursa never loved azula.

_8. ursa always loved azula but she had to make her son feel loved because his father didn't love him._

i) ursa was always more proud of zuko's heart than azula's firebending.

_9. ursa was proud of both her children. she just wished azula would learn to use her firebending for good._

j) ursa was banished because she made her son weak.

_10. ursa was banished because she was strong enough to save her son._

k) ursa couldn't firebend.

_11. ursa was a better bender than ozai, but she kept it a secret._

l) ursa only fed the turtle-ducks with zuko.

_12. ursa fed the turtle-ducks with azula too before azula caught her father's attention._

m) ursa was as delicate as a rose.

_13. ursa was as pretty as a rose and as sturdy as a thousand year old oak._

n) ursa's life was about pretty clothes, meeting people and looking beautiful.

_14. ursa's life was about trying to raise her children the best she could._

o) ursa failed both her children.

_15. ursa succeeded with zuko and never stopped trying with azula._

p) ursa had plenty of friends in the palace.

_16. iroh was the only person she could trust._

q) ursa liked gardening because flowers are pretty.

_17. ursa liked gardening because she was allowed to get dirty._

r) ursa had little knowledge of any plants other than flowers.

_18. ursa knew enough about plants to save azula, who had been born sickly._

s) ursa knew nothing of poisons.

_19. ursa killed her father-in-law with a poison and even the royal physicians couldn't figure it out._

t) ursa is dead.

_20. ursa is alive and well, hiding in the earth kingdom, waiting for her son._


	4. humanity

humanity

_she could fillet a man alive in seventeen seconds flat if she was that kind of girl. / 20 facts about mai / all lowercase / part 4 of 20 facts series_

.:.

1. mai is emotionless.

_(1a.) mai has created a mask because she is scared of what she feels._

2. mai isn't friends with azula.

_(2a.) mai isn't friends with azula, but she tries to be._

3. loyalty is the last thing on mai's mind.

_(3a.) mai knows azula would betray her in a second, but that doesn't stop mai from being loyal._

4. mai throws knives because they are dangerous.

_(4a.) mai throws knives because it is an ancient art from before the time of firebending._

5. mai isn't all that clever.

_(5a.) mai has the brain of a master strategist, not that anyone would ask for her opinions._

6. mai hates ba sing se.

_(6a.) mai loves the city that brought zuko back to her._

7. mai has no problems at home.

_(7a.) her mother expects too much, her father expects too little._

8. mai finds her younger brother bothersome.

_(8a.) mai would die for tom tom in a heartbeat._

9. mai hangs around azula for the influence and power.

_(9a.) mai hangs around azula because she has nowhere else to go._

10. mai thinks ty lee is frivolous and silly.

_(10a.) ty lee is mai's best friend and it'll stay that way forever._

11. mai is with zuko because he has the potential to be powerful.

_(11a.) mai has always loved zuko and she couldn't care less about his scar._

12. mai will never lose her cool.

_(12a.) mai's pent up anger will explode any day now._

13. mai has eternal faith in the fire nation.

_(13a.) mai is waiting silently for her nation to fail._

14. mai joined azula's hunt for zuko just for kicks.

_(14a.) mai joined azula's hunt because she thought she could save zuko._

15. mai thinks the kyoshi warriors are silly.

_(15a.) mai admires the kyoshi warriors a lot more than she lets on._

16. mai doesn't believe in hope.

_(16a.) hope is all mai has left._

17. mai doesn't care about anything.

_(17a.) mai cares too much about too many things._

18. mai's loyalty will never sway.

_(18a.) mai's loyalty is already beginning to change._

19. mai fears azula more than she loves zuko.

_(19a.) azula miscalculated._

20. mai is easily as sadistic as azula.

_(20a.) mai has more humanity than they give her credit for. she is nothing like azula._

* * *

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday! I'm trying to update as much as possible but that might not be everyday.**_  
_

**I've got two more written after this one and two more planned. Please please _please_ suggest any fire nation characters you'd like to see done and I'll see what I can do! So after the next two, updates will probably be slower. Ozai is hard to write. **

**Anyways, I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**Review?**


	5. acuity

acuity

_just because she sees the world differently doesn't mean she's wrong. / 21 facts about ty lee / all lowercase / part 5 of 20 facts series_

.:.

A. ty lee has six identical sisters.

_81. ty lee has six sisters with identical outsides but entirely different minds._

B. ty lee is made of rainbows and turtle-ducklings and happiness.

_82. ty lee has hate hidden deep within her soul but bigger than that hate is her overwhelming compassion and love._

C. ty lee is airheaded and silly.

_83. ty lee is clever enough to understand pressure points and chi without even blinking._

D. ty lee's future is in the circus and the circus only.

_84. ty lee wants to be a healer. or a kyoshi warrior. or possibly both._

E. ty lee is friends with azula because she is too stupid to do otherwise.

_85. ty lee is friends with azula because she sees how azula hurts and how she falls apart and ty lee is too stubborn to give up on her._

F. ty lee ran away with the circus because she wanted to be different for the sake of being different.

_86. ty lee ran away because she wanted to be different and she wanted to live her own life instead of having it lived for her._

G. ty lee is a flirt and a slut.

_87. flirting may come easy to her, but ty lee has never been kissed._

H. ty lee has a crush on sokka just because she thinks he is attractive.

_88. ty lee likes sokka because he is courageous, persistent and passionate about the people and places he loves. and also because he is attractive._

I. ty lee is foolishly hopeful.

_89. ty lee believes that the spirits care._

J. ty lee is crazy because she thinks she can see auras.

_90. ty lee sees energy radiating off people and she understands their moods from it._

K. ty lee wears pink because it is pretty.

_91. ty lee wears pink because it reminds her of when she was little and life was easier._

L. ty lee is naturally flexible and talented as an acrobat.

_92. ty lee wakes up at dawn every day to stretch and practice and push herself further._

M. ty lee could never be a proper lady.

_93. when she has too, ty lee can act more convincingly as a noble woman than azula._

N. ty lee is intimidated by azula.

_94. ty lee puts aside her intimidation because she sees in azula's aura that she needs someone to believe in her._

O. ty lee is shallow and appearance centered.

_95. ty lee has never refused to give someone a chance just because of their appearance._

P. ty lee and iroh are not well aquainted.

_96. before zuko's banishment, ty lee always made time for weekly tea with iroh because she knows he has great wisdom._

Q. ty lee knows nothing about pai sho.

_97. ty lee plans on joining the order as soon as she's old enough._

R. persistence is not one of ty lee's traits.

_98. ty lee will never ever give up on someone._

S. ty lee will stick with azula till the end.

_99. ty lee will betray azula if it means her friend will get help._

T. ty lee says her aura is pink because pink is pretty.

_100. ty lee knows her aura is pink because ty lee radiates friendship, compassion and love._

U. ty lee blindly believes in good.

_101. ty lee can spot the good in anyone._

* * *

**I couldn't just write 20 facts for Ty Lee. Well, I could, but I couldn't pick one to get rid of so Ty Lee gets 21. *shrugs***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**Up next: Iroh!**

**.**

**Review?**


	6. iron

iron

_iroh is as strong as iron. / 20 facts about iroh. / all lowercase / part 6 of 20 facts series._

.:.

101. iroh ignored ozai.

_a. iroh tried, but ozai pushed him away._

102. iroh is just a tea loving old man.

_b. iroh loves and makes tea because he has seen people changed over just one cup._

103. iroh's wife was nothing more than a sweet little angel.

_c. iroh loved jia because she was passionate about life._

104. iroh isn't much of a bender.

_d. Iroh is one of the best._

105. iroh plays pai sho for fun.

_e. iroh plays pai sho to meet people and keep his mind sharp._

106. iroh went with zuko during his banishment because someone had to.

_f. iroh went with zuko because zuko is like a son to him and iroh knows that zuko is not beyond redemption._

107. iroh slayed the last dragon.

_g. iroh was taught by the dragon masters._

108. iroh didn't want to be fire lord.

_h. iroh wanted to be fire lord so he could end the war._

109. ba sing se was iroh's greatest failure.

_i. ba sing se taught iroh persistence, patience and how to accept defeat._

110. iroh is not particularly clever.

_j. Iroh understands people and human weakness better than anyone else._

111. iroh has always been the same – calm and unambitious.

_k. iroh was once as ambitious as ozai. ba sing se changed him, but iroh is ambitious, just about different, more important things._

112. iroh eats the way he does because he can.

_l. iroh eats the way he does because he ate as badly as his troops during the siege._

113. iroh dislikes azula.

_m. iroh mourns for azula daily and yet he does not count her as lost._

114. iroh was azulon's favourite.

_n. iroh was azulon's favourite but iroh still preferred his mother._

115. ilah died too early to influence her sons.

_o. iroh learned more from ilah than from azulon._

116. iroh studied waterbenders just to improve his own bending.

_p. iroh studied waterbenders because he wanted to learn about tranquility._

117. iroh failed at ba sing se because he didn't study his military tactics enough.

_q. iroh failed at ba sing se because he studied and relied too much on what others had done._

118. iroh misses lu ten and jia more than anything.

_r. iroh misses his lost family but he is thankful for life and for chances to do things right._

119. iroh gives up.

_s. iroh gives up on unimportant things and perseveres for what matters._

120. lu ten's death made iroh weak.

_t. lu ten's death made iroh see what was really important. lu ten's death made iroh strong._

* * *

**Sorry this took so long; my school just finished our run of Sound of Music so I've got a lot more time on my hands now. **

**As for the next one, well, Ozai is slow going. I've got an idea for Lu Ten and an idea for Jeong Jeong and ideas for various other characters but they're not done yet... or even really started. So I'll try to update soon but no promises!**

**Again, if you have any characters you'd like done, feel free to suggest! I need the inspiration! **

**And speaking of reviews, even if you don't have an idea, please review anyways! Reviews make me happy and more motivated to write! ;)**


End file.
